


It Worked

by Purapine69



Series: Welcome to the Foundation [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Vampires, Were-Creatures, tbd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purapine69/pseuds/Purapine69
Summary: Short dribbles with a possibly over-arching story-line.





	It Worked

“You want to what?” the director asks rubbing his ears incase he misheard.

 

“I want to put on a prank show.” Dr. Bright repeats “Now before you say No-”

 

“No.”

 

“Let me explain.” the doctor repeats sliding his proposal over the desk to his superior “You know there are some scp’s out there are well enough integrated into society that we have a harder time finding out about.” the director nods his confirmation “So, if we set up prank show then we may be able to catch some of them off guard.” bright reasons as the director thumbs through his proposal any ‘episodes’ released would be of foundation personal with a more theatrical lean; promoting people to get onto the show with some luck of scaring them in a variety of ways.

 

“And how exactly do you think the 05 council will allow this? We can’t just go spending money on any hair brained scheme to capture scp’s.” The director retorts the idea sounding entertaining enough but not enough to spend possibly thousands if not hundreds of thousands on it.

 

“Just give it a try once we catch our first scp with this it will pay for itself.” Bright returns smiling “It might not be full proof but it’ll work.”

 

“And who do you think is paying for this in the first place?” the director questions eyeing the overly eccentric doctor.

 

“I dunno; dwarves.” he jokes scratching the back of his head “So? What do you think?”

 

“I’ll think it over but-”

 

“That’s all I ask!” Jack cheers interrupting the older man before disappearing out the door quicker then he came.

 

= 2 Months Later =

 

“So~” Bright inquired rocking on his heels while pointing to the newly captured scp “Did it work?”

 

“You got lucky.” The director snaps refusing to admit that bright plain ACTUALLY worked.

 

“Uh huh, but did we get the okay to keep going?” bright asks the director just walking out of the room “I’ll take that as a yes.” he beams.

“Jack!” Doctor Alto calls from across the room the scp in question and one of the d-class are now duking it out to test it’s abilities. “You got lucky the council humored you.” he smiles patting his co-worker on the back “If anyone else would have suggested it we would have been given amnetics and thrown out of the foundation.”

 

“True.” Bright agrees as 5540 rips the d class’s throat out with his bare hands a team of guards quickly going into the room to subdue the now raging monster. “So how’s lily liking her ‘acting’ job.” He gets a chuckle from his friend.

 

“Loves it.” Alto admits as the two watch through protected one-way glass the ensuing chaos the scp being pushed up against the far wall with taser guns. “Glad she’s finally out of my hair too.”

 

“So kind to your younger workers; aren’t you?” Bright jokes as they look over the notes quickly being written down by one of the other workers.

  
  


  * Humanoid Holding Cell -



 

‘Shit, shit, shit! Now i’ve done it.’ I grumble rocking back and forth on the cheap spring mattress of the cell ‘When she finds out what i’d done she’s going to skin me!! Oh god!’ I scream internally nearly tearing out my hair; it’s been almost a whole month since i’ve been captured, or maybe it’s been less the last thing I remember doing was reporting to her majesty before setting out to uncover the disappearances of several of our people. 

 

‘She was right. .I wasn’t ready for this.” I wheeze flopping onto my side clawing at the thin pillow of the bed. ‘I should have just stayed in the archives filing papers! What am I going to do!? What am I going to tell my family?!! WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL HER MAJESTY!!?’ I can feel my shift coming on, long pointed claws stretch from the tips of my fingers as my bones snap and break to reform only to be blinded by a foul smelling sterile gas; this damnedable cell. .these people. . .they’re always watching, waiting, always sending people into try and do something to me. There are times I don’t know what to fear more the wrath of her majesty if she ever finds out or even cares that i’ve been captured or what these fucking humans are doing to me.

 

“Subject successfully sedated.” the intercom stated I guess they were trying out a new gas since I tore the guts from a woman last week.

 

“. . .Bastards. .” I growl the gas forcing me to sleep; I dream of how I was captured of how I inquired someone where would be a good place for old records of people, I was pointed to an office building supposedly in charge of transferring the old library and historical files to digital inside the elevator i was in broke I called for help knocking on the doors to try and get someone’s attention when the lights went out as well. The more I tried to call for help the more hope I lost in someone coming; before I left her majesty told me to never use my powers even if my life my depend on it since I would run the risk of being found by some possibly unsavory characters.

 

When she had mentioned unsavory I didn’t think she meant by what is our world’s equivalent of area 51 I thought she meant dimension hunters or beasts from other realms. The sound of heavy footsteps landing on the roof of the darken broken elevator didn’t help my heart any not even as the hatch leading above rattles with someone trying to pry it open. I scream louder banging on the door begging for it to open praying that it would magically open and that there wasn’t just a man above me possibly trying to kill me. The hatch creeks open and the man drops down with a thud.

 

“Hey sweetie.” the voice chuckles minacily a box cutter clenched in his left hand “Don’t worry this won’t hurt much.” his fucking voice haunts me at night, is it because he looked like a starved man ready to carve up flesh for a feast or the deranged look in his sunken in hazel eyes, or maybe it was how he stalked towards me. No. .it was what came after that haunts me the most, he was just the precursor to it; in a panic I shifted tearing into the armorless man my claws easily ripping through his soft tissue, his blood splattering against every wall possible his screams of anguish comforting until the doors to the small elevator magically open revealing three men in heavily padded armor shooting at me last I remember was watching them walk into the elevator one of them mumbling into his radio.

 

“Capture confirmed, applying restraints now” before the world faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe I've been watching to many jump scare prank game-shows from japan and i know this probably needs a re-write but let me know what you all think of it.


End file.
